Plunged in Darkness
by ifeelfreaky
Summary: AU SO1EP8 Feeling left out, Marian kept the dog tag given to her to show the sheriff. She never imagined the consequences until she's caught with it.  She deserved one, I think!  R/M Rated T for torture


**Perhaps your thoughts are: "What? How can she start this one when she hasn't finished A Proper Ending? Or Bring It On? Or Daughter of Robin Hood? Or In the Shadow of the Oak?" I have no idea which of those any of you read if any... and I know that I really shouldn't start another one but... I saw this episode and had to write it! It takes place after the sheriff walks out on Marian in SO1EP08 - Tattoo? What Tattoo? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood! Unfortunately... Read, review, and enjoy!**

Marian listened as the sheriff stalked out of the room, leaving her with Robin's tag on the table in front of her and her many thoughts swirling around in the room unspoken. The show of concern for Guy had been easy to pull off but each word had felt like a rat on her tongue. Granted, Robin really shouldn't just kill him, but surely Guy shouldn't get away with… whatever he'd done either. Marian wasn't sure if she believed Robin's accusations or not. Neither, it had seemed to her, were the rest of his gang.

Marian shook her head. "Fool," she said under her breath. She scooped up the tag and walked brusquely out of the room, down the numerous halls, and finally out to the stable to her waiting horse, all the while miming great anxiety over her fiancé. The minute she was riding out the castle gate she dropped her façade. What was the point anymore?

She looked down at the tag still clenched in her hand. Why was it that _she_ didn't have one of these, anyway? She was almost one of the gang, wasn't she? She knew where the moving camp roughly was and brought them information only she could get. And Robin had never given her one of these.

She was jealous! No, that wasn't it. Was it? Maybe she was angry at Robin… Who knew? What she did know was that this tag was hers. Unless Robin came chasing after it as an excuse to come see her, then she wasn't giving it back. Keeping a hold of the reins with one hand she slipped it over her head. Glancing down, she studied how it looked on her neck. She grinned and tucked it beneath her top; no need to get arrested. The Nightwatchman however... Marian kicked her horse up to a canter and raced the wind back to Knighton.

One Week Later –

Robin and Will were in Clun for the drop offs. Peasants thanked them as always for the food and small coin they delivered. One particular woman came up for hers saying, "Tell the Nightwatchman that his medicine was just the trick, would you? I saw your tag on him. Knew that he was with you." She smiled and hobbled off.

Robin and Will exchanged a look. Will spoke first. "Marian?"

"I didn't give her a tag."

Will asked, "Has she mentioned it?"

Robin knew that he'd have remembered if she did. "No… but how'd she get one?"

They both thought for a bit before remembering. "Trading Gisborne for Djaq," Robin recalled. ''We gave her a tag to show the sheriff. She must have kept it." Robin bit his lip thoughtfully. "Will, think you could finish up here?"

"Sure."

Robin gave him a nod of thanks and took off at a jog for Knighton.

Marian pinned her hair back one way, felt the top of her head for smoothness and sighed. Not working. Giving up, she left it down.

Robin voice took her by surprise. "So. Nightwatchman…" Marian spun around, trying to keep a scowl in place when she wanted to smile. "According to my villiagers you have something of mine."

"_Your_ villagers? A little possessive aren't you?" she rallied. The tag was around her neck now, in plain sight. Truthfully, she should keep it hidden in case of surprise visits from Guy.

"All the same." Robin picked up the tag, looking at it. "If you'd wanted one, you could have asked," he teased.

Marian hit his hand away. "You never offered. I wasn't going to ask."

"But if you wear it and are caught… it won't be good for you or your father."

"I keep it hidden when I'm in public." Marian was waiting for him to demand that she give it back. She'd refuse, of course.

"I should hope."

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine. Nothing will happen." Marian touched it without meaning to. _Don't take it,_ she begged silently.

Robin gave her a cocky smile. "Keep it. I'm happy to know that you want it."

His tone irritated her; it was as if he had always known about this desire and now was proud that he'd been proven right. "Well, if that's how you're going to be about it." Marian took it off and tried to hand it to him.

"No, keep it." Robin wrapped her hand around it. "I didn't come to take it back."

"Then why did you come?"

Robin gave her a devil-may-care smile and jumped out the window and disappeared. Marian smiled at the space where he'd been previously.

"Marian has a tag?" Djaq sat down with her supper.

"Yes, she does. I figured if she wants it, why not?" Robin replied. "She helps more than anyone else on the outside."

Much muttered something from the small fire he was cooking over. Little John was the only one who'd heard and they exchanged knowing looks, saying something to the effect of "after all, if she wants it" in slightly mocking tones.

Allan was not so subtle. "Not being funny, but you'd never have taken it away. I'd bet you'd give her anything if she asked." Allan intertwined his fingers behind his head and leaned back, looking smug.

Will elbowed him. "Shut up," he whispered. "She's engaged to Gisborne, remember."

Robin was ignoring them all.

Marian's horse was only too happy to receive the rub down Marian gave him. It had been a pleasant ride with a nice breeze. With her father gone on business for the time being she had gone riding more often to escape a quiet and dull house. She put the horse away and walked into her home totally unprepared for the black-clad figure standing there waiting for her.

She hurriedly turned to close the door, and in the process tucked away her tag. Turning back around, she said, "Guy, I was not expecting you. How long have you been waiting?" The real question was 'what did you see?'

Guy's face was impassive as always, but his tone was not. "Marian, what are you wearing?"

Her breath caught. _Be ignorant._ "My riding clothes. I was just out for a quick ride." She gave him a small fake smile.

Guy came towards her and Marian involuntarily backed up against the door.

Guy reached for her collar and found the twine, pulling it out from underneath. "No. That's impossible."

"Guy, please," Marian said, buying time to think of a decent lie. "I—I found that on my ride. I was going to show it to you so that you might be able to track the outlaws' movements."

Guy's face was hard and disbelieving and his voice was full of unhidden rage. "Then why would you hide it from me?" His face was less than an inch from hers even as she flattened herself against the door.

_Run, Marian, run_. But he would only catch her. There was no covering it up with carefully crafted falsehoods. "My father knew nothing of this." The defiance had returned to her voice as she raised her chin and set her mouth for a verbal war. "I kept it secret from him because I knew that he would disapprove." Guy yanked the tag over her head and looked at it.

Silently, he shook his head. "It can't be true." He turned it over in his hands.

Marian said nothing.

Guy threw the tag to the floor angrily and grabbed Marian's arm. "You have betrayed me to Hood and for that you will be executed."

The sheriff was rather bored. Why did nothing exciting ever happen when he was bored? Maybe if he had a hanging… he grinned. Yes, a hanging would brighten this day considerably.

Vaysey's attention was diverted by the sudden clattering out in the courtyard. "Out of my way!" Gisborne's voice raged. Vaysey stuck his head out the window. "Ah! Gisborne! I'm glad you're here!" Vaysey called down. "I've just had an idea!" Vaysey suddenly noticed who else was with Gisborne. Marian with her hands tied in front of her with a fearful look on her face. "And you've arrested your girl! Knew your sense would come to you!"

Vaysey watched as Guy got off the horse and then got Marian down as well. He shoved her almost roughly at a few nearby guards and stalked away.

"Dungeon! And put her in the Pit!" Vaysey ordered the guards before beginning a quick walk down to the courtyard. He chuckled to think of Marian in the Pit. It was a deep hole beneath the floor of the dungeon that always seemed drive the most sane of men out of their right minds. The only way down was to fall and the only way up was a lowered ladder.

"So what has she done this time?" he asked Gisborne a minute or two later.

Gisborne set his mouth into a thin line. "She was wearing one of Hood's tags." He looked away. "She's working with him."

"Are we surprised? A clue: no. Now, Gizzy… I have a proposition for you."

"What?" Gisborne asked darkly.

"I need you to accompany a shipment to—" Vaysey twirled a finger and then poinntd out the gate "—London."

"Why now?"

"Because by this time tomorrow, you'll be ready to free your leper from the dungeons. You're nearly as predictable as Hood."

"My lord, I don't think—"

"No, no, Gizzy. I am not asking you to go to London. I am telling you to go to London. You _are_ going to London. You leave in an hour. I expect you to be gone… hmm… here to London and back, plus paying your due respect to Prince John…. Two weeks."

Gisborne growled audibly.

Vaysey started up the coutyard steps, and then stopped. "Better pack."

Marian stared down into the darkness below as her bonds were cut away. At least she'd be able to catch herself at the bottom. She tried to judge the distance and how it would be best to land. She squinted into the black. The only answer was that it was too far to fall and impossible to do so without injury. A shove from behind gave her no time to react and she hit the dirt floor hard with a sickening crack from her left arm.

Marian couldn't hold back the scream of agony that ripped from her throat. The jailor only smirked down at her as he closed the grate above. "The fall from nobility to prisoner. Enjoy your stay."

Marian wanted to say something equally nasty but could only curl on the dirt floor moaning.

The jailor smirked again and left her to the darkness.

A few minutes later a familiar voice echoed down through the grate. "Marian, I want to apologize." Guy's sounded almost genuine. "You brought this on yourself, however. You know that assisting Hood or any outlaw is—"

Marian gathered enough breath through her pain to yell, "Just leave me alone! I made my choice when I took that tag! Make your own!" Half of it was the pain talking but half came from her heart as well.

"I loved you," Guy said.

Marian looked up at him. Sympathy overtook the anger she'd had just before. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to find somebody else to give your heart to." Truly, she felt compassion towards him; she knew that underneath that leather there had to be a good man hidden. "I thought I loved you at one point, but things changed."

"When Locksley came back?" Guy asked with contempt.

"Just before actually." Marian shifted, accidentally bumping her broken arm. She hissed in pain, refusing to cry out again.

Guy turned into an aura of concern. "Marian, you're hurt!"

"Oh is she?" Vaysey peered down at her. "Well, we should get a physician. A clue: no." The sheriff straightened. "Gizzy, why aren't you packing. The leper's been toying with your emotions and betraying you all this time, surely you must be glad to leave her behind you." Vaysey smiled. "Walk away and let some one else do the dirty work."

Marian heard retreating boot steps. Guy was gone. She'd finally said what she'd needed too.

"It's just you and me now, Missy. He's gone and Hood has no idea that you're here." The sheriff studied his nails and then looked back at her. "You're one of Hood's familiars, which means that…I'm going to enjoy hearing you _scream_." Vaysey grinned menacingly and then left, whistling as he went.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Should I keep going? Please review and tell me! In fact, review or Guy will hang Pudsey! ;)**


End file.
